Furuichi the Lieutenant
by Serene Fairy
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles about Furuichi and the Pillar Division.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As I promised, here's a collection of drabbles/one-shots of Furuichi and the Pillar Division! Granted, I might have one or two of the chapters in my "Konketsu no Shoujo" universe, but majority of it will be in certain parts of the manga. The mood of the stories will vary from friendship to angst to romance. **

**Here's the first one, in which Hecadoth and Agiel, now contracted to Furuichi, have to move in with him and his family. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 1: The Wrong Idea<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth, Agiel**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: His family always took certain things the wrong way. He shouldn't be so surprised to know that they took Hecadoth's and Agiel's introductions the wrong way either.**

Furuichi's family was very confused at the situation here. First of all, their son brought both a boy and a girl home with him. Second, they both had trenchcoats and strange tattoos, the boy having his on his face and the girl having hers on her thigh. Third, the boy had strange fin ears, long black hair, and looked like a soldier in the military, while the girl wore a bikini and a hat that looked like a mix between a pirate hat and a graduation cap. Currently, they were both kneeling and introducing themselves, both of them speaking fluent Japanese.

"Starting today, my comrade and I will be living here under your care," the male said, a polite, pleasing smile on his face as he and the girl bowed. "My name is Hecadoth and this is Agiel. Please, think of us as your new son-in-law and daughter-in-law."

"H-Hold on!" Furuichi interjected, looking panicky. "They're gonna take that the wrong way!"

Hecadoth and Agiel both glanced at him. "Is there a problem?" Hecadoth asked, his expression mildly amused and far from innocent.

Furuichi's jaw dropped. "Hell yeah, there is a problem!" he insisted. "Everyone's already shocked!" Sure enough, Furuichi's mom looked like she was about to have a heart attack, Furuichi's dad was simply stunned, and Honoka's jaw was hanging open.

"I thought that's how it's done in this country," Agiel commented, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Says who?!" Furuichi retorted.

_This country…? _Furuichi's dad thought. _They're also from Macau?_

_I can't believe it! Takayuki brought home both a boy and a girl! _Furuichi's mom thought.

_That guy looks seriously hot! But the girl… her boobs are huge! _Honoka thought.

"How do you know them so well, son?" Furuichi's mom asked.

"You see, I-" Furuichi started to say, but was cut off by Hecadoth.

"He's our lieutenant," he said, a small smile crossing his face. "And he's a great lieutenant. It felt great to be inside of him."

At that statement, Furuichi lost all his colour and his mouth dropped open. Likewise, his mom and dad were stunned at that. Honoka was immediately hit with a nosebleed as a fantasy came into her mind, no doubt with her brother as the uke and this cool-looking Hecadoth guy as the seme.

"Yeah, he's amazing," Agiel continued. "I got to take _great _care of him as well, and it was a lot of fun~!"

Once again, his family was stunned into silence. Honoka had another fantasy in which this Agiel girl got involved.

Furuichi's dad turned to his son immediately. "Son, why didn't you tell us sooner! We'll love you no matter what kind of preferences you have!"

"Wait, what?!"

"You two are most welcome to stay here!" his dad said, turning to Hecadoth and Agiel.

Furuichi's mom also bowed to the two of them, smiling. "Yes, you two are welcome here. We're glad to be having you here, Hecadoth-kun, Agiel-chan," she said kindly.

"No, it is us who should be thanking you for your hospitality," Hecadoth thanked, the same smile on his face. "And please, just call me Hecadoth."

"And just call me Agiel," Agiel added, smiling politely as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's from Hecadoth's POV, since I felt like doing one on his views of the Human World and his experience there so far. Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 2: The Feeling of Belonging<strong>

**Characters: Hecadoth, Agiel, Furuichi**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Hecadoth's thoughts about the Human World as he and Agiel live with Furuichi and his family. Told in Hecadoth's POV.**

A normal weekend in the Human World. It's been some time since Agiel and I have moved in with Furuichi, and in all honesty, I find myself becoming more attached to the Human World than I wanted to. After freshening up in the bathroom, I change into my Pillar uniform and go downstairs.

When I come downstairs, I see Agiel poking through the fridge for something to eat. "Ah! Good morning, Heca-chan!" she greets as she takes an apple.

"Morning," I greet.

As I look through the fridge, I hear the door open. "Oh, good morning, Hecadoth, Agiel." At that, we look up to see Furuichi Ryoma, the father of the household.

"Good morning, Father," I greet.

"Morning!" Agiel greets.

Agiel and I have become accustomed to calling the lieutenant's parents as 'Mother' and 'Father', since they are treating us like members of their family, rather than guests.

"Mind getting me the milk so I can make some coffee?" he asks me.

"You have work today?" I ask, handing him the milk.

"Yeah."

_Furuichi Ryoma. The father of our contract holder. I can see a few traits of this man in the lieutenant himself. They're both supportive of the youngest in the family, Furuichi Honoka. _

"You know, I haven't heard you or Agiel talk about your families that much," he comments.

I stiffen up slightly, the topic of my family being a rather sensitive one. "My family?" I ask. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Neither have I," Agiel adds.

"How come?"

"We are members of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. Our allegiance will always be to Lord En-sama. Our families, our own lives, they will always come second," I explain.

He nods. "So, this Lord En must be pretty important, huh?"

Right then, we see the matriarch, Furuichi Ayame, enter into the kitchen. "Ah, good morning," she greets. "Hecadoth-kun, Agiel-chan, mind helping me out with some errands?"

"Of course," I agree.

"Where's Furuichi?" Agiel asks.

"He's gone to pick Honoka up from her friend's house. She was at a sleepover there," she explains. "Come, let's go."

As we walk through the streets, I smile slightly as I watch Agiel and Ayame conversing with each other, almost like a mother and daughter. _Furuichi Ayame, the lieutenant's mother. I can see where the lieutenant gets his morals from. In fact, he definitely has some of his mother's traits._

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I've decided I'm taking Agiel-chan out shopping for new clothes," Ayame explains.

"So… why am I involved in this?" I ask.

"I want you to tell me whether they look good on her or not."

I sigh internally. From what I've heard about human women and clothing, this will take a really long time. _I see. __Now I know why the lieutenant warned me about accompanying her when she shops for Honoka or Agiel._

* * *

><p>"How's this one, Hecadoth-kun?" Ayame asks me as Agiel shows off what seems like the fifteenth outfit selected. Nearly all of them are outfits that a typical human teenage girl would wear when not in school.<p>

"Looks good," I mumble.

"Heca-chan, you've said that for the majority of them," Agiel points out.

"Well, why are you asking me?" I retort. "I'm a male, so you should ask a woman instead."

Right then, Ayame comes back. "Have you decided yet, Agiel-chan?" she asks.

Agiel laughs sheepishly. "Is it okay if I say I want all of them?"

I smile in amusement at Ayame's surprised face. The look of surprise quickly disappears and she smiles politely. "Of course," she says. "I'll pay for it."

A while later, we finally come back home, where I see Furuichi watching something on the television. "Hey, where were you?" he asks.

"Your mother took Agiel out for clothes shopping, and I somehow got dragged along," I tell him. I glance at the screen, which is currently displaying images of several teenagers in a military-esque uniform, fighting against what looks like giants while music plays. "What is that?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Oh, it's an anime called _Shingeki no Kyojin_," Furuichi tells me. "You'll like it. I'm just watching from the first episode."

I sit down next to him as the song continues. "What's it about?" I ask.

"It's set in the near future, and humanity has been nearly destroyed by these giants known as Titans, who eat humans for pleasure rather than survival, and a small number of humans have survived by walling themselves in a city with tall walls. However, after a hundred years of not seeing any Titans, the walls are destroyed by a Colossal Titan that appears out of nowhere, and the mother of Eren and Mikasa, the two protagonists, are eaten alive by one of the Titans. After that, Eren vows to destroy every single Titan out there," he explains.

Right then, the episode starts and I watch with curiosity. This _Shingeki no Kyojin_ actually seems like an interesting anime, and I like the concept behind it. As the episode continues, I can't help but enjoy it. The fight scenes are well-paced and I must admit, humans can be quite creative in their stories.

Even Agiel has taken a liking to anime and manga as well, mainly ones in a genre called shoujo. She also loves Japanese pop music, known as J-pop, and she can't stop singing along to a lot of J-pop songs. Even I've taken somewhat of a liking to Japanese rock music, particularly a band known as The GazettE, because they have a lot of meaningful songs.

As the episode comes to an end, we see Agiel and Honoka come into the living room.

"Nii-chan, Hecadoth-kun, can we have the TV now?" Honoka asks. "Agiel-nee wants to watch _K-On! _now."

"Sure, we're nearly done," Furuichi says.

_Furuichi Honoka, the younger sister of the lieutenant. She has become somewhat of a sister to the both of us as well. She and the lieutenant are very close to each other, and they have a fairly good relationship, unlike Graphel and Yata._

When the episode finishes, Furuichi and I go to the kitchen and to our surprise, we see what looks like pork buns and egg tarts. "What is this?" I ask, surprised.

Ayame smiles. "Food from Macau, your home country," she says. "I was told that you and Agiel-chan hadn't seen your families in a while, so I thought that I would make this to remind you of your home."

Oddly enough, I'm rather touched by this. Even though we're not from this Human World country known as Macau (which a lot of humans believe us demons are from), I'm still touched that she's making us feel at home. In fact, I'm starting to become more attached to the Human World, even more than I wanted to be. A small smile crosses my face as I watch Ryoma clear the table.

"So, what do you think of the Human World?" Furuichi asks me later that evening. We're currently in his room, the both of us reading in a comfortable silence. I'm reading a novel known as _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _while Furuichi's reading the _Shingeki no Kyojin _manga.

"What do I think of the Human World?" I ask. I smile slightly. "I have a feeling that I'm growing more attached to it than I originally wanted to be. And I think Agiel is as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a little friendship drabble between Furuichi and Graphel. I tried to keep them in character as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**And regarding Devlin Dracul's question about the cover for 'Sweet Sensation', I didn't draw that. I found it on Pixiv and credited it in the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 3: Drunken Words<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, Graphel**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi listens to Pillar General Graphel when he turns up at his living quarters, drunk out of his mind and ranting about his brother.**

A loud knock on the door to Furuichi's living quarters rang throughout the halls, waking the sleeping teen from his bed. He groaned in annoyance and rolled over, hoping to ignore it, but it only became louder and more aggressive. Eventually, Furuichi dragged himself out of his bed and walked up to the door. "Who is it?" he asked groggily.

He opened the door and to his surprise, he saw Graphel, the seventh Pillar General, standing at his door. Upon looking closer at him, he saw that his face was flushed and his eyes drooped. "Graphel?" he asked, confused.

"Let me in, brat," Graphel snarled, stumbling past him and collapsing onto a chair. That's when he smelt the alcohol.

_Oh great, is he drunk? _Furuichi watched as Graphel slurred something under his breath. "What's wrong, Graphel?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Graphel's head shot up and he sneered at the boy. "What's wrong, you ask?" he slurred. "Yata's wrong!"

Furuichi wanted to ask what was up, but Graphel continued to rant, the alcohol slurring his angry words. "That bastard has it sooo easy, just 'cause he's a damn Pillar Baron! He thinks he's sooo much better than me!"

_Now I know why Hecadoth warned me about talking to Graphel when he's drunk… _Furuichi thought to himself. _Should I get someone now…? _His thoughts were interrupted by the Pillar General, whose voice was becoming louder and more aggressive.

"Yata's nuthin but a suck-up son of a bitch!" he snarled. "Always thinkin' he's top shit!" He glanced up at Furuichi. "You have any siblings?"

Furuichi nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah, I have a younger sister," he said.

Graphel rolled his eyes. "You don't understand then…" he grumbled. "Right from when we were kids, _he _was the one who was more favoured, just 'cause he was older than me and 'prodigious'. I could never measure up to 'im, and he always shoved it in my face!" He glared at Furuichi. "What about you?! Have you treated _your _little sister the way he treated me?!"

"N-No! I never have!" Furuichi defended himself. "We get along fairly well, and we support each other!"

"Hmph. I almost forgot. You can't pick on anyone to save your life," Graphel retorted. Right then, his eyes burned with fresh anger again. "Even in the Pillar Division, he's respected more than me! Everyone loves that bastard, he's so popular! He even wanted to have me 'n Hecadoth killed just 'cause we went against orders in assassinating Beelze-sama's contract holder! He wants me out of the way! Dammit, why can't he just-"

"Hey, Graphel," Furuichi said, his tone becoming unusually firm. The unusual firmness in his voice caused the demon to stop his drunken bemoaning and stare in surprise at the teen.

"I know you don't have the best relationship with your brother-" _That's an understatement. _"-and you're not too fond of him-" _Another understatement. _"-but no matter what, he'll always be your brother. And you can't change that."

Furuichi took a deep breath and continued. "You know, even if your brother hates you, I'm sure he still somewhat cares about you. Like Hilda and Yolda. Sure, they don't have the best relationship, but they both still care about each other."

Graphel snorted disdainfully. "Che! Like he even 'somewhat' cares," he scoffed. "He hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Furuichi reassured. "It's natural for brothers to not have the best relationship, but they still somewhat care about each other."

"And how the hell am I supposed to believe that?!"

"Just wait and you'll see."

Graphel just stared at Furuichi. He opened his mouth to say something when another knock sounded on the door. Furuichi walked up to the door and saw Yata at the door, to his surprise.

"I was told that Graphel was drunk and went to your living quarters," Yata informed him. "Where's he?"

"Oh, don't worry. He's still here," Furuichi said. "Oi, Graphel. Go home."

Graphel staggered up to the door and Yata managed to catch him. "Go away. I can walk," he grumbled.

Yata rolled his eyes. "You're drunk. Come on, let's go." He held Graphel's arm and helped him walk to his living quarters. "Making me worry unnecessarily…"

Furuichi smiled slightly as he watched them walk down the hallway. _I was right after all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Even though Christmas is four days away, here's a little Christmas special one-shot! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 4: Pillar Christmas<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, the Pillar Division, Behemoth, Jabberwock**

**Pairings: Furuichi x Agiel**

**Summary: Maybe having the Pillar Division at his house on Christmas Eve isn't so bad.**

Furuichi was in a good mood tonight. Tomorrow was Christmas Day and he was in the house by himself, since his family had gone to see his aunt for the holidays. He stayed back, since him and his aunt weren't exactly on the best of terms, so he was currently writing Christmas cards for the Pillar Division, in the hopes of showing his appreciation for them.

He had just finished writing the last one when he heard the doorbell. "Huh? Who could it be?" he asked himself. Walking to the door, he opened it and to his surprise, he saw the whole Pillar Division, including Behemoth and Jabberwock at his house. "What are you all doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Behemoth smirked. "Well, we heard about this Human World celebration known as 'Christmas' so we wanted to see just what it was," he explained.

"Hold on, how many of you are there?" Furuichi asked. His question was never answered as Agiel made her way to the front.

"Heya~!" she greeted cheerfully, pulling Furuichi in an embrace that had his face in her cleavage, much to his pleasure.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us all in?" Behemoth asked.

"Oh, right," Furuichi remembered, regaining his composure. "Come in."

Sure enough, Behemoth, Jabberwock, and all the Pillar Generals and Pillar Barons made their way inside his house, making themselves at home. Hecadoth noticed the decorated and lit-up Christmas tree in the living room. "What is that? Why do you have a tree like that?" he asked.

"It's part of Christmas tradition," Furuichi explained. "We decorate a tree before December and buy gifts for our family."

"Where's your family right now?" Naga asked.

"They went to visit my aunt," he replied. "I stayed back because she and I don't exactly get along well." Right then, he remembered something. "Oh, can I get anything for you? Tea, maybe?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you," Laymia thanked, smiling politely.

"What kind of tea do you have?" Quetzalcoatl asked. "I do hope you have some Ouroboros Scale Tea."

"Ooh, or Fire Lily Tea," Salamander added.

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead. "Yeah, we don't have that," he said. "I'll just make you all some green tea."

"I'll help out!" Agiel offered. "So you can save some time! And, I promised to treat you well, right~?" She followed him to the kitchen to help make the tea.

As he started with the tea, Furuichi couldn't help but wonder something. Why were they here? "Agiel? Why'd you guys decide to visit me?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well, it was Behemoth's idea," she said, laughing slightly. "He also suggested that we all get you a gift, since gift-giving seems to be a tradition."

Furuichi noticed that Agiel wasn't in some unintentionally sexy position, instead, she was getting mugs and putting them on a tray. "So, about Christmas…" she started. "What other traditions are there?"

"Well, Christmas Eve is usually more of a romantic day, when couples just spend time with each other and give gifts," he explained. "Oga and Hilda are probably on some romantic date, and probably the majority of the Ishiyama people."

"Aww, you're upset that you're single?" Agiel asked, her tone sounding playful.

"No, not really," Furuichi admitted. "I kind of like the peace and quiet here. And… I really appreciate your company."

Agiel was somewhat surprised by that but she gave a sincere smile. In all honesty, Furuichi was rather cute. He looked more boyish than a lot of the other males, but it all added to his cuteness. "I'm glad," she said, her voice becoming softer. "You know, you're really gonna like the gifts we got you. Especially mine~."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see," she said, giggling.

Once the tea was finished, they went back into the living room, where he saw that the Pillar Division were all interspersed around the room, all of them conversing with one another. Once the tea was served, Furuichi got the cards for the Pillar Division.

"Here guys," he said, handing a card to each pillar demon. "I made these for you guys. I'm sorry I don't have anything more."

Hecadoth smiled. "No, this is just fine, lieutenant," he said. "We appreciate the gesture, though."

"You're too kind," Laymia told him.

Right then, Quetzalcoatl holds up a small box with the words 'Cards Against Humanity' on it. "What is this 'Cards Against Humanity'?" he asked.

Furuichi smiled. "It's a pretty fun game. Want to play it?"

Soon, they were all seated at the table, playing a game of Cards Against Humanity. Quetzalcoatl drew a black question card and read it aloud. "'I got 99 problems but 'blank' ain't one'," he read.

Immediately, everyone took a white answer card and gave them to the clown, who smiled gleefully, picking up the first one. "'I got 99 problems but 'screaming like a maniac' ain't one'," he read. Some of the pillars laughed at that.

The game continued on, with mixed reactions to some of the cards. Finally, Quetzalcoatl picked up the last one. "'I got 99 problems but 'my inner demons' ain't one'." Nearly all of them broke into fits of laughter, some of them falling out of their chairs with laughter, even Jabberwock and Behemoth. "Okay, who's was that?!" Quetzalcoatl asked through laughs, wiping a tear away from his eye.

Furuichi put his hand up while laughing. "That was mine!"

"You win this round!"

The game continued on for a while and eventually, they had to end the game because Furuichi was genuinely concerned that some of them would die of laughter. Right then, they all gave their gifts to Furuichi. Most notable was the Transfer Jewel from Naga, the deck of cards from Quetzalcoatl, the black scarf from Hecadoth, the lighter from Salamander, the mittens from Laymia, and the earmuffs from Elim. Jabberwock and Behemoth had presented him with a Pillar General uniform. "For our lieutenant," they had said, with a slight hint of pride in their voice.

Later on, Furuichi was alone in the kitchen, after putting on _Battle Royale _for the pillar demons to watch. Right then, he felt a blindfold being tied around his eyes. "Wh-What the-?!"

"Shhh… it's time for my gift now." Agiel's voice purred soothingly.

"A-Agiel?" he asked.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his lap and the blindfold was removed. To his shock, he saw Agiel sitting in his lap. Her crimson hair was flowing past her shoulders, her eyes glinting coyly. That's not the only thing that shocked him, though. What stunned him even more was her outfit: a scarlet-coloured strapless Santa one-piece that showed off every curve of her body and her ample bosom, and she wore red silk gloves, fishnet tights, and black boots. To say Agiel looked hot would be an understatement.

"Like what you see, boy?" she asked, her voice silky. Furuichi blushed bright red and nodded.

Agiel used this opportunity to lean closer so their foreheads were touching. "Listen, Furuichi. I like you, a lot." Her tone was soft now, gentle and even sincere. "I get jealous whenever you attempt to flirt with other girls, so from now on, you're mine. I want to be yours… forever."

Furuichi nodded, smiling slightly. "Me too," he whispered.

Agiel smiled. "Mistletoe~" she said in a singsong voice. Furuichi looked up just in time to see a mistletoe above them. "Don't worry. I know what couples do under the mistletoe."

Furuichi grinned as Agiel leaned in closer until their lips were inches apart. She quickly closed the distance by connecting their lips together in a gentle, sincere kiss. Furuichi wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled her closer as the kiss became more passionate, his hands moving to her waist. Agiel wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers in his soft silver hair. Both of them were losing themselves in the kiss, and Furuichi was absolutely happy that he now had a girl to call his own.

"Well damn, Furuichi!" They both broke apart to see Hecadoth and Graphel, both of them smirking, but it was clear that Graphel was annoyed. Next to them was Oga, Baby Beel, and Hilda. Hilda had a look of shock on her face while Oga was stunned.

"About time you two got together," Hecadoth praised.

"Didn't know you had it in ya, Furuichi!" Oga added.

"It's good that you two got together," Graphel said, but he quickly became annoyed. "But why the hell are you two making out like that in the kitchen?! How the hell am I supposed to get something to eat while you're making out in plain view?! Get a room you two!"

Agiel and Furuichi just started to laugh along with Hecadoth, and even Graphel started laughing as well while Oga, Hilda, and Baby Beel just looked in shock.

_This Christmas really isn't so bad after all. _Furuichi thought to himself happily. _Everything turned out great._

Later on, after Oga, Baby Beel, and Hilda left after giving their gift to Furuichi, he and Agiel decided to have a little alone time in Furuichi's room. They both quickly ran up to his room and closed the door, locking it for privacy. And that door remained locked for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**This random pairing came into my head one day and I couldn't resist writing about them. Hope you enjoy a little Furuichi x Naga!**

**And to Devlin Dracul, while one part of me sees Hecadoth and Furuichi as brothers, another part can't help but see them as lovers. I like to think of them as both brothers and lovers.**

**Warning, this is shounen-ai/Boys' Love. **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 5: Fascination<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, Naga**

**Pairings: Furuichi x Naga**

**Summary: Naga was always fascinated with Furuichi. It was a fascination that quickly became an adoration.**

Naga was unsure about what he was feeling towards Furuichi. At first, when he started training, the boy was weak and almost pathetic. But now, he was much stronger and he could handle the tough training thrown at him on a daily basis. In fact, in one of their more recent sparring sessions, Furuichi showed a considerably high level of improvement and he even proved to be a tough challenge. Of course, Naga still won, but the amount of strength that he showed was remarkable to the blue-haired Pillar Baron.

It was shortly after that session that Naga felt something strange. In fact, as the days passed, he found himself becoming more fascinated with Furuichi. The boy was a very interesting person, no doubt. But he couldn't pinpoint just what it was that fascinated him so much. Yet, his questions were always simply answered whenever he fought against Furuichi and he proved to be a tough challenge.

He eventually reached the conclusion that he had fallen for the boy on his own. This honestly surprised him, because he had never felt anything like this before. However, he actually liked this new feeling, but he wondered what Furuichi felt towards him. Naga decided to wait until their sparring session to make his feelings clear and to find out Furuichi's feelings for him.

Furuichi was having a hard time blocking and countering the number of attacks that Naga was directing at him. Today, he seemed even more determined to defeat Furuichi and he showed no sign of relenting. That's when he saw the cunning glint in Naga's eyes. His blue eyes glinted with sharpness, very different from the usual stoic, unreadable expression he always had. He then realized that he was planning something out right now.

However, before Furuichi could comprehend what was going on, he was sent flying to the ground by a kick from the smaller demon. As he hit the ground, he saw Naga walking up to him. "What… What are you doing?" he asked, feeling somewhat nervous.

Naga stopped in front of him. "You fascinate me, lieutenant," he said, observing him. "You're an average human, yet you're so resilient to demonic power. Not to mention, you're a very mentally strong person, despite suffering a lot of torment from others."

Furuichi was confused. "What? Naga, what are you talking about?"

"You make me feel different," he continued. "I've never felt this way before, and I can't exactly decide whether I like it or not."

Now, Furuichi was intimidated. This was probably not going to turn out great for him. "N-Naga…?" he stammered. "Just what is it that you-" He was suddenly pulled up so that he was at Naga's level. The look in his eyes was unreadable and Furuichi didn't know what to expect next. He felt his heart pounding against his chest.

"Furuichi, just how would you feel if I said that… I had fallen for you?" Naga asked.

Right then, Furuichi felt Naga's soft lips envelop around his own, much to his shock. They tasted fairly pleasant, and the kiss was more of a short, gentle one. It was very unlike Naga to be gentle. And as quickly as it began, the kiss was done. Furuichi blinked. Pillar Baron Naga actually kissed him.

The boy was stunned. He had never been kissed by anyone, much less a male. He felt a strange sensation stirring in him as Naga helped him onto his feet. "You… why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Naga turned away so that Furuichi couldn't see the small smile on his face. "Well, I've just never been so fascinated by a human before." He started to exit the training room. "It was a good match, by the way."


	6. Chapter 6

**I felt like writing something with a bit of hurt/comfort for today, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 6: Useless<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, the Pillar Division**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: After a horrible day at school, the last thing Furuichi needs is to be dragged to a restaurant for a luncheon with the Pillar Division. But maybe it could make him feel better.**

It was a horrible day at school. Well, that was an understatement, but it generally felt even worse for Furuichi, despite being used to days like this. He was used to all the bullying and mean comments from everyone, but it was slowly starting to get to him as of recently.

Eventually, a mean comment from the Red Tails caused him to wordlessly get out of his desk and walk out of the classroom in the middle of the morning, being so done with all this bullying. Furuichi would've stood up for himself, but the fact that they're all delinquents who could easily beat him up scared him, so he just kept quiet and left. Whoever came up with the saying 'Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me' was a complete and total idiot. Words hurt. They hurt even more than a beat-down from delinquents.

Furuichi was now at his house, glad that there was no one else home. He wanted some time for himself to just try and calm down when he suddenly heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he went to the door, hoping that it wasn't Oga. The last thing he wanted was a punch on the head for leaving school like that.

However, when he opened the door, he wondered whether Oga would've been better. Certainly, he wasn't expecting to see Xoblah and Vabam at his door. "You're coming with us," Vabam said to him.

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Leader said so. That's why," Xoblah responded.

Furuichi shook his head. "I don't feel like going anywhere," he said.

"It was an order from the leader," Vabam said, grabbing Furuichi's arm and dragging him out the door before he could voice a protest.

"Wh-What the-?! Wait?! Where are we going?!" Furuichi demanded, surprised. However, his question was ignored by the two Pillar Generals.

He was very confused when he found himself at a restaurant and even more confused when he saw Behemoth, Jabberwock, and all the Pillar Barons and Pillar Generals all seated at several tables that have been joined together. "What the-?!"

"Heya, Furuichi~!" Agiel greeted cheerfully from her seat. Before Furuichi could respond, he was forcefully sat down in the long booth seat next to Hecadoth.

Furuichi looked around at the tables. The demons were either conversing with each other or they were looking through the menu. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Today's our monthly luncheon, so we decided to have it here in your hometown," Behemoth said.

Furuichi shook his head. "Look, I really don't feel up to it now," he said, sounding a bit tired. "Maybe another time."

However, Jabberwock's fierce glare was enough to make Furuichi sit back in his seat. He decided that it was better to feign contentment at that point, since he valued his life too much. He sat back down next to Hecadoth, who was busy looking through the menu.

After an intimidated waiter had come and taken their orders, Furuichi just allowed his mind to wander a bit. The last thing he wanted was to be at a restaurant when he just had an extremely horrible day and wanted time for himself, but he had no other choice. _Then again, I could probably cheer up by being here. _He thought to himself.

Right then, that damned, snide voice suddenly came into his head. _Just stop trying already. You know even the Pillar Division hates you. You're weak, you're a pervert, you'll never be like them. They hate both you and your guts!_

Furuichi hated that voice so much. That voice constantly reminded him of his mistakes, his screw-ups, and always made him feel even more miserable than he already was. It was this voice that was causing the mask that he always wore to be falling apart. In all honesty, he was suppressing a lot of anger towards the delinquents, but he knew that if he ever showed it, he wouldn't even live to regret it.

He looked around at the tables and saw that nearly everyone was conversing amongst each other and were very warm and friendly towards one another. Hecadoth and Graphel were both talking and laughing about something, Agiel was having a conversation with all the female Pillar Generals, and all the Pillar Barons were talking with each other or with Jabberwock and Behemoth. And here he was, feeling left out again.

However, it was at that moment that Hecadoth took notice of him. "Oi, are you all right, lieutenant?" he asked, noticing how his head was bent down and he looked a little lonely.

Furuichi shook his head. "No…" he murmured.

"Is something bothering you?" Agiel asked, also noticing his current state.

"I just had a horrible day at school," Furuichi sighed. "Sure, I'm used to all the bullying that happens, but for some reason, it's really starting to get to me now. In fact, I ended up leaving class mid-morning because I had enough."

"What happened?" Elim asked, sounding concerned.

"It's just- I don't want to…. gosh, why do you bother?" he asked. Somehow, a silence hushed over all conversations after Furuichi asked that question.

"What do you mean 'why do you bother'?" Naga asked.

"Why do you put up with me?" Furuichi asked sadly. "I'm weak, I'm pathetic, I'm a joke… so why bother making me your contract holder? I'm the butt of all the jokes among the delinquents, the laughingstock among them."

He shook his head as he continued. "I don't even know why I bother with all this…" he mumbled. "No matter how hard I try, there's always some misunderstanding that ends up with me being labeled as a lolicon or a pervert. And it's really starting to get to me."

The pillar demons were silent as they listened to Furuichi finally letting out all the hurt and pain he had been feeling. A wry smile crossed Furuichi's face. "Before high school, Oga and I were inseparable. I was his only friend and I always stood by his side," he said. "Now? He's popular, he gets along with nearly all the delinquents, he has a girlfriend, hell, he even has a harem! And me? I just became friendless and a social outcast, the butt of all the jokes!" Right then, a small tear fell down his cheeks.

"It hurts, and I can't live like this anymore!" he whispered as his voice broke. "I can't keep this mask on forever! I'll go mad, I swear I will! I can't keep on making up lies to cope with the fact that girls hate me and my presence is useless there! Do you know what it's like to be a prisoner of your own mind? It's slowly killing me and it hurts!"

The Pillar Division felt bad for him as they watched more tears fall down his face. Yet, it was Hecadoth who felt truly bad for the boy. He remembered when he was contracted for the first time by him. His mindset was depressed and even suicidal, and he even saw the thoughts of Furuichi ending his own life. However, he still kept on pushing forward, despite the endless torment he faced day-to-day. That was something he really respected.

"Oi, Furuichi," Hecadoth said gently, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Look here."

Furuichi looked up and Hecadoth used the opportunity to speak. "You're not useless at all. You're not what others say you are," he started. "No matter how much Lord En-sama respects you, if we thought you were useless, we would've killed you a long time ago."

"He's right," Agiel continued. "You're a strong person. Surviving this much torment from others? Not a lot of people can do that. Lord En-sama respects you and sees you as an older brother to him, so that should be proof that you're not worthless."

"We all got a look at your thoughts when you contracted us for the first time," Behemoth said. "We were surprised that a cheerful boy like you could have such thoughts, yet the fact that you've managed to live through such torment is enough proof that you're a strong young man."

"And for those humans that already have a negative view of you? Don't concern yourself with them," Hecadoth added. "What matters are the ones who truly value you and respect you, right?" He gave him a small smile. "We're all fond of you and you do mean quite a lot to us."

Furuichi was surprised at that. "Really? I'm… I'm worth a lot to you?"

Agiel nodded. "Of course," she said.

Furuichi was surprised when he received sincere smiles from them. Soon, a small smile crossed his face as well, happy that he was accepted as one of them, and for the rest of the luncheon, he smiled a real smile. Maybe it was a good thing that he was dragged along to the luncheon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a story in which Hecadoth and Agiel transfer into St. ishiyama as transfer students! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and enjoy Christmas Eve everyone! **

**And I agree with you, Devlin Dracul. The Pillar Division deserves Furuichi. **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 7: Transfer Students from Akumano Academy<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth, Agiel, the Ishiyama Gang, Kazuya, Azusa**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: With Hecadoth and Agiel in St. Ishiyama, the special class just got even more interesting.**

"Did you hear?" Furuichi asked Oga as they sat in their desks. "We're having two new transfer students in our class!"

"Don't care," Oga replied nonchalantly.

Furuichi frowned slightly. "Come on, at least show a _little _interest!"

"Who could be transferring into our class?" Kunieda wondered aloud.

Right then, the chime sounded, starting class for the day. Saotome-sensei entered the classroom, followed by two familiar demons in the St. Ishiyama uniforms. Majority of the class recognized them as two students from Akumano Academy, but Oga, Furuichi, and Kunieda recognized them as Hecadoth and Agiel!

"All right, we have two transfer students from Akumano Academy," Saotome-sensei started. "I'll let them introduce themselves."

Hecadoth bowed, a pleasant smile on his face. "Starting today, we will be transferring into this class. My name is Hecadoth, and I hope to become good acquaintances with you," he introduced.

"My name is Agiel, and I also hope that I become good friends with you all!" Agiel introduced, her voice cheerful after seeing Kunieda.

Kanzaki was stunned. "Ehhh?! What the hell are these Akumano bastards doing here?!" he demanded.

"They're planning something, aren't they?!" Himekawa demanded.

Natsume smiled lightly. "Now, now, I'm sure it's not like that," he said. "They probably realized just how much better we are and decided to transfer here!"

Furuichi was also stunned, but for a different reason. "Hello, lieutenant," Hecadoth greeted as he sat in the desk next to him.

"Hecadoth?! What are you and Agiel doing here?!" he asked, still not over his shock.

"We were sent here on orders," Hecadoth explained. "And the Spellmaster believes that it's best if Agiel and I were in the same class as you."

Furuichi nodded slowly. "Okay… so, you want me to show you around?" he offered.

The rest of the morning period consisted of the usual lessons, except no one really focused on the lesson. Everyone was too focused on Furuichi, Hecadoth, and Agiel, who seemed to get along well. When Kanzaki started accusing Furuichi of 'turning traitor', Agiel defended him by saying that he's their liaison and that they're living with him.

"Wait, so if you're a liaison between Ishiyama and Akumano Academy… and if they're living with you…" Yuka gasped dramatically. "Furuichi, they're your husband and wife?! How scandalous!"

All colour drained from Furuichi's face in that instant and his jaw dropped. The Red Tails stared at him in shock, Kunieda facepalmed, and Oga just stared at Yuka. "Where the hell did that come from?!" he asked.

Tojo, Natsume, Kanzaki, and Himekawa grinned. "Didn't know you had it in ya, Furuichi!" Tojo praised. "Hey, if you ever need catering, I'm available!"

"So, he's bi, huh?" Nene mumbled.

"Creepy," Chiaki muttered under her breath.

"No, it's not like that!" Furuichi nearly shouted. However, it was too late. Everyone now knew him, Hecadoth, and Agiel as 'The Two Husbands, One Wife Team'.

Eventually lunch time rolled around and as promised, Furuichi showed Hecadoth and Agiel around the school. It wasn't long before they ran into Kazuya and Azusa. "Yo, Furuichi!" Kazuya greeted. "What's up?"

Furuichi waved. "Hey Yamamura, Azusa-chan," he greeted back. "I'm just showing them around the school, since they're new here."

The two noticed Hecadoth and Agiel right then. "Oh, they look pretty cool!" Kazuya said, excited. "Hey, what are your names?"

"My name is Hecadoth," Hecadoth introduced.

"And my name's Agiel," Agiel added, smiling at them.

Azusa stared in surprise at Agiel. "Whoa…" she trailed off, obviously surprised at her chest. "Wow, this Hecadoth-kun is kind of handsome! His ears are especially cool!"

"Their names are pretty cool too!" Kazuya added. "Almost like video game character names! Where are you from?"

Before they could answer, they all heard a snide voice. "Oh wow, look here." They turned and saw a somewhat-tough looking St. Ishiyama student standing behind them, an arrogant sneer on his face.

"Who's that?" Furuichi asked.

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "Just some idiot from my class," he said. "Don't talk to him."

"Huh? What was that, Yamamura?" the boy sneered. "You shouldn't talk to your superiors like that, you know?" Right then, he noticed Hecadoth. "Oi, what's with you?"

"What?" Hecadoth asked.

"What's with your face and ears? That tattoo looks so ridiculous, but not as much as your ears. Are you some wannabe visual-kei rocker?" the boy taunted.

At that, Hecadoth gave him a death glare before grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt and holding him up, glaring fiercely at him. "You little brat!" he snarled. "How dare you! My ears are merely a racial difference, showing that I was born near the coast! And this tattoo is a symbol of my rank, a Pillar General in Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division! It's a symbol of honour, showing my loyalty to my Master! If you insult it like that ever again, I'll rip your tongue out!"

"H-Hecadoth!" Furuichi exclaimed in shock as Kazuya and Azusa watched in shock. "Let the guy down!" He then turned to the boy. "Hey, can you mind not teasing him about his tattoo and ears? He's kind of sensitive about them! And Hecadoth, you're in a school, you can't just threaten to kill others like that!"

Hecadoth dropped the boy, still glaring at him. "Mark my words, brat. I will tear your tongue out if you make fun of my tattoo again," he threatened.

Furuichi sighed. _Glad I managed to defuse that situation before it escalated. _"Come on, let's go have lunch," he said.

They headed towards the roof of the school, the normal place where Furuichi had his lunch. Kazuya and Azusa also followed him, eager to know about the new transfer students. "So, where are they from? Are they from Macau, like Oga's wife?" Kazuya asked Furuichi as he watched Hecadoth and Agiel have a conversation between themselves.

"Well, yeah, they're from Macau, but they attended Akumano Academy for a while before transferring here," Furuichi explained, carefully wording the explanation so that they weren't put in a bad light.

"And how do you know them so well?" Azusa asked.

"They moved into my place," Furuichi explained.

"And they're his new husband and wife as well!" Kanzaki added as he walked past them.

Furuichi facepalmed. "For the last time, it's not like that!" he snapped.

Kazuya and Azusa stared in shock at him. "Ehhh?! Furuichi, you're bi?!" Kazuya asked.

"That's so cool!" Azusa nearly squealed. "No wonder the three of you looked so cute together! When's the wedding, huh?!"

Furuichi, Hecadoth, and Agiel all sweat-dropped as Azusa started squealing. _Seriously, I'm not in an open relationship. _Furuichi thought.

_What is this girl talking about? _Hecadoth thought in confusion.

_And what's the big deal? _Agiel thought. She then tugged slightly on the blazer of her uniform. "This uniform feels rather tight…" she pouted.

"What do you think of school?" Furuichi asked them, hoping to draw them away from that situation.

"I don't know how you survive in that class full of idiots, but overall, this school is rather interesting," Hecadoth said. "You seem to get along with a lot of different people here."

"That Yamamura-san and Azusa-chan seem like really nice people," Agiel added.

Furuichi smiled slightly. Looks like the rest of the school year was going to be rather… interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's the 8th story, with a little implied Furuichi x Lamia in it! Hope you all enjoy!**

**And I might do a little one-shot with Lord En in it, but not immediately.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 8: A Little Talk<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, Laymia**

**Pairings: implied Furuichi x Lamia**

**Summary: Laymia talks with their lieutenant Furuichi, the boy who her daughter has fallen for.**

"Lieutenant!" Furuichi turned and saw Odonel standing in the entrance of the weapons room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Pillar Baron Laymia wishes to see you," Odonel told him. "Meet her in the Pillar Baron Meeting Hall."

"Uh, okay…?" Furuichi trailed off, somewhat confused as to why Laymia would suddenly want to see him. Well, it wasn't like he had a choice. If he dared disobey a Pillar Baron, he wouldn't even be able to live to regret it. "Did she give a reason, though?"

"I don't know," he said. "But she said to meet her immediately."

"Okay," Furuichi said.

After showering in the change rooms, he went to the Pillar Baron Meeting Hall. Upon opening the door, he saw Laymia sitting at the end of the table, and no other Pillar Barons at the table. On her face was a warm and friendly smile. "So, you got my message, Furuichi," she greeted. "Come and sit." She gestured to a chair next to her.

Furuichi approached the chair and sat down. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

Laymia smiled. "Well, it's about my daughter Lamia," she started. "Ever since she went to the Human World, I've heard a lot about you from Lamia."

Furuichi was a bit surprised. "Really?" he asked.

The pink-haired demon nodded. "Yes. Also, whenever she talks about you, she's either blushing or acting very, uh… very…"

"Tsundere-ish?" he asked.

She chuckled. "I guess so," she said. "Tell me, how close have you two become?"

"Ehh, we get along pretty well," Furuichi said. "Although, nearly everyone thinks I'm a lolicon and a pedophile just because we hang out, and sometimes because I get into compromising situations with her."

Laymia raised an eyebrow. "Just because a thirteen-year-old looks up to a boy two years older than her?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah, pretty much," he said, rolling his eyes. "No matter what, they always find a way to twist the situation to make me look like a pervert and a lolicon."

"Ridiculous!" Laymia said disbelievingly. "And what's so bad about that?! I swear, humans are just too sensitive these days! I was friends with Jabberwock since we were children, even though he was a few years older than me, and no one even batted an eye!"

"Uh, Laymia?" Furuichi asked. "What did you want to tell me about Lamia?"

Laymia smiled at him. "Well, I don't know if you know this, but Lamia has fallen for you," she told him.

Furuichi was stunned. Lamia… liked him?! More than a friend?! "Wait… she likes me?!" he asked.

"Yes. She doesn't think you're a lolicon and she really values you after everything you've done to help her," she said. "Tell me, what do you think of her?"

"What do I think of Lamia?" Furuichi asked. "Hmm… well, she's pretty nice to talk to… when she's not being a tsundere. I've known her long enough to trust her now, and she's one of the few girls who somewhat appreciates me rather than calling me a creep. And… she's kind of cute as well… not that I'd say that out loud. I mean, if I did, I might get kicked in the crotch by her and be called a lolicon by the girls. But… I trust her."

"So I see," Laymia mused, smiling. "You've also somewhat fallen for her."

Furuichi was surprised by that. "But… what about Lord En? What if he finds out?" he asked.

"While it is true that the Master has a large crush on Lamia, I highly doubt she'll return his affections," Laymia admitted. "His affections are clearly one-sided and she doesn't feel the same way for him, actually. But he seems to have gotten over her."

"Look, Laymia," Furuichi started. "Lamia's only thirteen, she's too young to be in a relationship with me. And even if we do get into a relationship, I'll become an outcast. Already, majority of girls see me as a lolicon and a pedophile, so if they find out that Lamia and I are in a relationship…" He shook his head, not wanting to even think about the possible things they would do to him. "And hold on, you want me to date your daughter?"

Laymia chuckled. "Well, not immediately," she admitted. "Maybe once she's sixteen. By then, it'll be acceptable for her to start dating. And maybe once she's an adult, I could be looking forward to a wedding."

Furuichi's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!" he nearly shouted. "Wedding?! I'm barely out of my teen years yet! Why are you talking about a wedding now?!"

The pink-haired demon laughed. "Well, it was nice to talk to you, Furuichi," she said. "You're free to go now."

As Furuichi walked down the halls, he reflected on that somewhat odd conversation between him and Laymia. However, a small smile crossed his face, happy that someone was able to understand him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a little HecaFuru one-shot for you! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Warning, this is shounen-ai/Boys' Love. **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 9: Onsen Tryst<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth**

**Pairings: HecaFuru (Furuichi x Hecadoth)**

**Summary: The Pillar Division's visit to a Demon World ryokan and onsen helps Furuichi and Hecadoth discover their hidden feelings for each other.**

"Finally, we're here!" Agiel sighed in relief as they arrived at the ryokan. It was December, and every December, the Pillar Division often made a visit to a ryokan/onsen resort and they stayed a few nights there. It was one of their ways of rewarding themselves after many hours of intense training.

"What are Demon World onsens like?" Furuichi asked.

"They're as rejuvenating as an onsen in the Human World," Agiel reassured him. "And don't worry, there's water in the onsen. It'll just be warmer."

Furuichi nodded, feeling somewhat reassured by it. He was surprised to see that the etiquette followed here was similar to a ryokan in the Human World.

"Okay now, dinner will be served at 8:00 tonight," the host of the inn told them. "Why don't you all go to your rooms and change clothing, make yourselves feel more comfortable?"

"Yeah." Jabberwock was the first one to go down the hallway to his room, his subordinates following him.

As Furuichi followed Hecadoth to their room, he was internally cursing Behemoth for putting him and Hecadoth in the same room together. Not that he minded, it was just…

_Wait, Hecadoth and I get along well, in fact, we've become good friends now. Why should I be complaining about this? _He realized. Right then, he remembered. He would be fine with the arrangement… if it weren't for the fact that he was rooming with a guy he had fallen for!

Yes, he wasn't going to deny it anymore. He had fallen for Hecadoth. But it wasn't because of how handsome he looked (but he wasn't gonna deny that Hecadoth looked seriously hot), it was how he treated him. Hecadoth had done so much for him, he was far past 'like a brother to him' now. Out of all the pillar demons, Furuichi could trust Hecadoth because he knew him the longest and he cared for his well-being.

As he put the dark-blue yukata with red dragon patterns on, Furuichi wondered how Hecadoth would react if he told him his feelings. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the demon calling him. "Oi, Furuichi!"

"Huh? What?" Furuichi asked, startled. He turned and saw Hecadoth wearing an identical yukata, except his exposed a bit more of his chest, and he had to fight down a blush that was slowly creeping onto his face.

"Let's go to the onsen," he said. "Come on. All the others should be there."

"Actually, you can go ahead," Furuichi told him. "I want to check out this place."

"You sure?" Hecadoth asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he reassured him, leaving the room. "I'll come back later."

Actually, as much as he wanted to go to the onsen with Hecadoth, he just needed some time to think. As he walked out to the gardens, he saw various pillar demons in yukatas walking around the ryokan, either in the gardens or the small shops. Furuichi wandered around the garden, which was surprisingly peaceful, with no killer plants after him or anything like that.

As he sat on a bench, he wondered what Hecadoth felt towards him. Did he feel the same way towards him? How would he react if he told him how he felt? Would he accept his feelings? Would he reject him?

Right then, he heard a gentle voice behind him. "You know, I didn't expect to find you out here." He turned and saw Laymia, to his surprise.

"Laymia?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

The pink-haired demon smiled serenely. "Well, I already soaked in the onsen, so I decided to take a walk here," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm going later," he said. "I just had to think."

Laymia walked up to him. "Is something bothering you?" she asked.

Furuichi sighed. "Yeah," he said. Even though he didn't want to share, he could trust Laymia. She was like a mother to him now and she even treated him as if he were her son. "Laymia, what does Hecadoth think of me?" he asked.

Laymia was somewhat surprised by the question. "What's this? Where'd this come from?" she asked.

"I just want to know," he said.

She smiled slightly. "He values you a lot," she told him. "He enjoys your company and he's rather fond of you. In fact, I'd say that he kind of likes you. Why?"

"Well… I like him as well," Furuichi said. "I want to tell him. But how?"

"Just be honest," she reassured him. "Tell him how you feel and be honest." She patted his shoulder reassuringly and walked. "Now, I'm going back to my room. Have a good night."

Furuichi nodded, feeling a bit more confident. Now, he decided that he wanted to soak in the onsen so he could relax a bit before confessing to Hecadoth.

When he arrived at the men's bath, he was surprised to see that it was empty. Not that he minded. Having already cleaned himself before taking a walk, he removed the yukata and slipped into the hot water, sighing in relief. Already he was starting to feel himself relax and he sank deeper into the water until only his shoulders were seen.

Right then, he heard the sound of someone else getting in and immediately, his senses were up. However, when he looked up, he saw Hecadoth sliding into the waters, his eyes closed as he sighed in relief. Immediately, Furuichi felt his face heat up, and it was definitely not from the onsen. At that moment, the demon chose to open his eyes and he saw Furuichi.

"Furuichi," he said, a small smile crossing his face.

"H-Hey, Hecadoth…" Furuichi greeted, trying not to sound nervous. "I thought you already soaked in here."

"I felt like coming back again, I guess," he said. He made his way over to where Furuichi was sitting and sat next to him. "Is something wrong? You've been rather distant towards me."

Furuichi took a deep breath, deciding to tell him now. However, his words failed because he was just too nervous and he started to stumble.

"Furuichi?" Hecadoth asked, confused.

Furuichi stopped stammering and instead turned to face the demon. He felt his face heating up as he did something he never thought he would do. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips on his in a kiss.

Hecadoth was stunned by the sudden boldness, but he nevertheless closed his eyes and kissed him back, holding his face as he took control of the kiss. He kissed him slowly, gently, and sincerely as Furuichi wrapped his arms around him, losing himself in the softness of his lips and the gentleness of his touches.

Furuichi pulled away, panting slightly, his face flushed. Hecadoth stared at him, gently panting as well.

"I like you," Furuichi told him. To his surprise, Hecadoth gave him a soft smile.

"Me too," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace. "I'm glad." They simply stood in the chest-deep waters in an embrace.

From then on, everything became dreamlike. One moment they were holding each other, the next moment Hecadoth had captured Furuichi's lips with his in a passionate kiss and their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Furuichi unconsciously let out a soft moan as Hecadoth deepened the kiss and held him tighter.

When Hecadoth pulled away and started trailing kisses down his neck, they both knew that they wouldn't be leaving this onsen for a long time, but they didn't care. Furuichi just wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled him in for another kiss. And they didn't leave the onsen until it was near closing-time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: This is what part of Chapter 12 of 'Purple Skies' was supposed to be like, but I thought it was a bit too much. And I'm sorry if this comes across as harsh, but in all honesty, the Ishiyama group needs a slap in the face regarding the way they treat Furuichi. **

**I also kind of changed the cover image for 'Konketsu no Shoujo', so I hope you like it! Also, to Devlin Dracul, was the previous chapter too hot for words? ^_^**

**Warning, some foul language.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 10: Slap in the Face<strong>

**Characters: Yumi (my OC from Konketsu no Shoujo/Purple Skies), Hecadoth, Agiel, Graphel, Naga, Hilda, Oga, Lord En, Yolda, Isabella, Satura, Shizuka, the Ishiyama Group**

**Pairings: Hecadoth x OC, Furuichi x Agiel**

**Summary: This is what the original revelation of Furuichi's suppressed anger and sadness in Chapter 12 of 'Purple Skies' was supposed to be like. Hecadoth snaps and gives the Ishiyama gang a slap in the face. Told in Hecadoth's POV.**

"How's he doing?" Agiel asks Lamia. We have just destroyed the spirit of Medea the Sorceress, after exorcising her from Furuichi. However, a lot about him was revealed through the possession, including certain thoughts that not even I knew he was starting to have.

"He's just sleeping right now," Lamia says. "The exorcism did exhaust him a bit. Let's let him rest right now."

"Hecadoth, is something wrong?" Yumi asks me.

I nod, feeling a bit sad. "I told Furuichi to tell me if he was bothered by something," I say. "Yet he didn't even tell me that he was having thoughts of ending his own life. Why?"

"Maybe because he didn't trust you," Oga retorts at me.

I snap my head towards him and glare at him. "Oh, like he trusts _you_?! You're the one to talk!" I sneer at him. The nerve of him… how dare he! "He doesn't trust you either!" I turn back and glare at the table.

"Why would he not trust us?!" Kunieda demands.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?!" Nene adds.

As they continue asking questions, I find myself glaring even harder at the table and my hands start trembling in rage. Every time those pathetic humans bullied Furuichi, I felt a surge of anger and an urge to pound them into the ground, yet Furuichi always begged me not to. I obeyed for his sake, even though he was too forgiving. But now? I can't hold in this anger. They're the ones that caused Furuichi so much pain, they're the ones that treat him like shit, and he still hangs around them?!

"I don't know what his problem is, but Furuichi's just being really difficult! He never had a problem with hanging out with us before, so why is he suddenly shutting us out?!" Hildegarde demands. At that point, my self-control snaps.

Suddenly, I loudly slam my clenched fists on the table and I slowly get up, glaring in rage at those humans. All their talking has stopped and they're now looking at me in surprise. "How dare you…" I snarl.

"Hecadoth?" Naga asks, looking a bit concerned.

"You shouldn't even be asking what his problem is…" I seethe. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

Now, they're all confused. "Wh-What…?" Kunieda asks, stunned.

"Pathetic. You're all pathetic!" I start to rage. "Filthy humans that can't even differentiate a gem from a pebble don't deserve to even touch it, much less possess it!" Before I even realize, I slam my fist on the table again, startling them. "You pushed Furuichi away by picking on him and treating him like shit! It's all your fault that he's like this!"

I turn towards Hildegarde, one of the people whom I'm most disgusted with. "You… Wet Nurse… you disgust me…" I snarl. "You call yourself the wet nurse of the Youngest Prince?! Don't you feel any shame as to how you've treated him?! Huh?! Or are you as callous and cold-hearted as these humans?!"

Hildegarde opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Furuichi has done so much for both you and Beelze-sama, but have you ever thanked him?! Have you ever shown even a little gratitude towards him?!" At this, she stares in shock, looking like she's about to cry. But I really don't care. "You make me sick, the way you so callously treat him like an insect! Has the Human World twisted you into being a bitch towards him?! If you call yourself a wet nurse, then show some dignity and treat him like he's a person!"

Once I'm done raging at her, I turn to face Kunieda and Nene, the two members of the Red Tails. "And you…" I seethe. "You call yourselves women?! You don't show Furuichi even a little bit of respect! How dare you call him lolicon and pervert?! Is it wrong for a thirteen-year-old girl to like a boy who's a few years older than her?!"

They're both intimidated but Nene chooses to speak. "B-But, h-he-"

"I don't fucking care!" I shout, causing her to step back in shock. "Grow up and get over your fucking selves! You don't know shit about him, so don't act like you've known him for years! He's not a pervert or a lolicon! Why do you pick on him so much?! Are you jealous?! What the hell has he done to you, huh?! If you really think you're women, then get your act together and show him some respect!"

I then turn onto the contract holder himself, Oga Tatsumi. "Contract holder…" I growl, feeling a bit satisfied when I know I've intimidated him. "Furuichi has been your only friend for such a long time, yet you still pick on him! You never stand up for him when he's bullied, you call him names as well, so why are you so surprised when he's started pushing you away, huh?! He's your moral compass, so why don't you treat him with more respect, huh?!"

Oga glares at me. "What's gotten into you, Fish Face?!" he demands in anger.

I let out a sardonic, bitter laugh. "What's gotten into-" I stop myself and glare at him with fresh rage. "You know why Furuichi constantly spends time with Agiel, Yumi, and I?! Because we actually treat him like he's a person!"

I step back and glare at all of them. "You all disgust me," I rage. "You should be lucky that Furuichi is so forgiving! Because I wouldn't be so forgiving if I was in his place! Every time I see him getting picked on, and I feel like intervening, he always stops me, and I listen to him. Furuichi is a boy with so much potential, yet you don't let him show it! He was the one who helped you all win against us, right? Your strategist, huh? Have you even thanked him?!"

"He's a diamond in the rough, a gem among stones, a light in a sea of darkness… You're all nothing compared to him!" I shout at them. At this point, Hildegarde, Kunieda, Nene, and Yolda look like they're about to cry. "He even said: 'Being called Creepichi, Mobichi, lolicon, pervert, or whatever, and just laughing it off… how is that any different from being dead?'" I almost flip the table in pure anger, but I somehow manage to control myself. "Whoever came up with that saying 'sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me' is a fucking idiot! Words hurt even more than a beating!"

"Stop this, Hecadoth, we've heard enough!" Yolda pleads with me.

"No. You don't deserve Furuichi," I snarl. "He deserves people who actually treat him with respect. There have been many times in which I actually nearly went to Behemoth and persuaded him to let Furuichi stay with us because I've had enough of him attempting to hide the hurt and pain you put him through. At least we pillar demons value him and treat him with respect! He's better off with us because he's actually happy! In fact, I might just-" I'm cut off when Naga puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hecadoth, that's enough," he orders me. "You've scolded them enough, now let them feel the guilt."

Yumi gently puts her hand on my shoulder. "Hecadoth…" she tells me softly, her face concerned. "Come." She takes my hand and leads me to the table.

I give one last glare at the humans and the wet nurses. I see I've sent Kunieda and Nene into tears and I've invoked the guilt they should be feeling. "When Furuichi wakes up, you'd better go and give him a proper apology," I threaten. "And I hope he doesn't forgive you, because you don't deserve his forgiveness."


	11. Chapter 11

**This was actually inspired by a picture on Deviantart called 'The Weight of Failure'. I feel rather bad for the Pillar Division, especially Hecadoth, since he was humiliated and defeated quite a few times, first by Saotome, then by Hilda, then Oga, and now Takamiya. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 11: The Weight of Failure<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Overwhelmed with his failures, especially with his failure to protect Furuichi from Takamiya, Hecadoth apologizes to Furuichi.**

Guilt. That was the main thing Hecadoth was feeling. Despite being a member of the best fighting force in the Demon World, despite being a Pillar General, he had failed so many times. First, he was defeated by that Spell Master, Saotome. Then, he was humiliated by Hildegarde, who said she had replenished her powers. Then, he was defeated by Oga, despite him being contracted to the youngest Prince for a few months. Now, he was defeated by Takamiya.

While all those other failures didn't bother him so much anymore, it was his loss against Takamiya that really crushed down on him. Not only had he failed to defeat him, he failed to protect Furuichi. And the boy ended up having his heart mercilessly ripped out of his body and his soul torn apart. Such a horrifying, humiliating defeat really took a blow on his pride, his conscience, his mind. Hecadoth remembered how he was forcefully sent back to his own body after Furuichi was defeated. He had rushed all the way to Lamia like a mad man and begged her for help, begged her to save Furuichi.

It was just a temporary contract, it's not your fault, Dr. Furcas had told him repeatedly. Despite it being temporary, Hecadoth had still failed, and it really hurt his pride. He had really grown fond of Furuichi and admired him a lot, so this defeat really weighed down on him. The guilt was eating away at him and it got to the point where he was losing sleep and questioning his worth.

Now, he decided that it was best that he go and apologize to Furuichi. He had wanted to, but he was afraid that Furuichi wouldn't forgive him, that he would be angry, that he would yell at him. But now, he didn't care whether Furuichi forgave him or not. He believed if he apologized, then his mind would be at peace.

It was a normal weekend and Furuichi was just resting in his room. He was still very exhausted and he needed to rest more, according to Lamia. He needed some uninterrupted rest, so he was just sitting on his bed, reading a book. He was interrupted from his reading when he heard a familiar voice. "Lieutenant."

He looked up and to his surprise, he saw Hecadoth in his room. "Hecadoth?" he asked, confused.

"How are you doing now?" Hecadoth asked.

Furuichi shrugged. "A bit better," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Hecadoth didn't answer. Instead, he walked up to Furuichi before bowing down on one knee, his gray eyes cast down, his long hair hiding his eyes. His spear lay by his side and he trembled slightly, gritting his teeth.

Furuichi was surprised and concerned by this. He got onto his knees as well, worried about him. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I… I'm so sorry…" Hecadoth whispered brokenly. Furuichi looked and to his shock, he saw a single tear stream down his face and fall to the floor. "I'm so, so sorry… Furuichi…"

"Hey, hey, Hecadoth…" Furuichi trailed off, shocked. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I'm a failure…" he choked out. More tears fell down his face and a choked sob escaped his lips. "I failed you, Furuichi… I failed to protect you…"

"What?" Furuichi asked, confused.

"You must loathe me…" Hecadoth wept. "Because of me, you… you nearly died… I failed to protect you from Takamiya… I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me now… I'm so sorry… Please, forgive me, Furuichi…"

Furuichi was stunned. Hecadoth blamed himself for him nearly dying? It wasn't his fault! Furuichi didn't blame him, so why should he blame himself? Then, he remembered that Hecadoth had been humiliated and defeated quite a few times in the past, so this latest defeat really must be weighing down on his conscience.

"Hecadoth…" Furuichi whispered. He gently held onto the demon's shoulders. "Don't cry, please… I don't blame you."

Hecadoth looked up in surprise and he saw that Furuichi was giving him a warm smile. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this," he told him in a reassuring voice. "I don't blame you. You helped me out to the best you could do. It wasn't your fault. And I don't hate you."

When Hecadoth didn't answer, Furuichi continued. "Takamiya was too strong," he said. "You said yourself that my best bet was to get out. If anything, though, I'm grateful that you came to my aid." Right then, he wrapped his arms around the demon in a warm hug. "Don't cry, I don't blame you."

Hecadoth was surprised by the sudden hug but nevertheless, he hugged him back, a small smile crossing his face. It felt like a large weight was removed from his shoulders when he heard Furuichi reassure him. He was so relieved when he heard that Furuichi didn't blame him. "Thank you…" he whispered, hugging him back.

From that moment on, Hecadoth swore that he would protect Furuichi in addition to serving Lord En. He didn't care if it cost him his life, but if he had to, he would fight to the very end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year everyone! Here's a little New Year's special for you with some Furuichi x Agiel! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I have edited the first few chapters of 'Konketsu no Shoujo', so if you want to check that out, then feel free!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 12: New Years' Kiss<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, the Pillar Division**

**Pairings: Furuichi x Agiel**

**Summary: Furuichi and Agiel celebrate New Years' Eve with the Pillar Division.**

The party was already in full swing when Furuichi arrived in the commons area of the Pillar Division. For once, it looked more alive, with various decorations and music playing from a sound system. Furuichi was feeling a bit warmer when he entered the commons area and saw various pillar demons interspersed around the room, conversing with each other and enjoying snacks.

Instead of their standard uniforms, everyone had dressed up a bit. All the males were in dress shirts and dress pants, and all the females were in cocktail dresses and other fancy outfits. Furuichi was currently with Hecadoth and Agiel, conversing about resolutions for the New Year.

"So, what are your resolutions for the New Year?" Furuichi asked.

Agiel grinned. "His is to have a better reign on his anger," she teased, pointing at Hecadoth.

Hecadoth glared at her. "Oi, shut up!" he retorted before turning to Furuichi. "My resolution is to never underestimate opponents in a battle. That's how I ended up losing to both Hildegarde and the contract holder. That, and gaining better control on my anger."

"What about you?" Furuichi turned to Agiel.

"Mine is to obey Laymia more," she said, giggling. "She told me herself I needed to do that. What about you?"

Furuichi smiled wryly. "My resolution is to watch what I say so I don't get beaten up, especially by the girls," he said.

Right then, Elim staggered up to them. "I'm feeeeeliiiiinnngg diiiiiiizzzyyyyy…" she slurred.

Hecadoth stared in shock at the child. "Elim, who the hell gave you alcohol?!" he demanded.

"Wait, why the hell is she drunk anyways?!" Furuichi demanded.

"Doooonnn't knnooooowwww…" Elim giggled uncontrollably.

Agiel shook her head. "I'll take her back to her living quarters," she said. "Come on, Elim." She led her out of the commons room, trying to keep her steady.

"You do that," Hecadoth said darkly. "I'll find the dumbass who gave Elim alcohol and give him a nice punch upside the head." He stormed off, the demonic aura surrounding him.

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead. "Yeah, it looks like Hecadoth isn't really following his resolution," he said, sipping at his fruit punch. Surprisingly, it tasted good, despite being blood red.

"You like that punch?" He turned and saw Naga standing by the snack table. "It's made from a fruit that grows in the tropical areas of the Demon World."

Furuichi nodded. "Yeah, it tastes almost like a Human World fruit punch," he said.

"You know, I've never understood the logic of humans with their fruit," Laymia said, coming up to them. "In other languages, a pineapple is known as 'ananas'. Only in English do they call it 'pineapple'. Why's that?"

Furuichi shrugged. "Probably sounded better than 'spiked fruit'," he guessed, earning a laugh from Laymia.

"But still, why not call it 'ananas'?" she asked.

"I don't know," Furuichi said. "What's your resolution for New Years?" he asked, hoping to change the topic about the oddity of the word 'pineapple'.

Throughout the party, he mingled with other pillar demons, asking about their resolutions and goals for the New Year. By the time midnight came around, nearly everyone was drunk after drinking one too many alcoholic drinks. Eventually, a drunken Quetzalcoatl led everyone in the countdown to the New Year.

"Ten!" he started counting.

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" Furuichi joined in with everyone else.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

"Happy New Year!" everyone cheered loudly.

Furuichi cheered along with everyone, but it quickly became too loud, and he could feel a headache coming. He quickly left the commons area, glad that no one noticed. He eventually passed by a balcony and saw Agiel standing outside in her teal-coloured cocktail dress.

"Agiel?" he asked, approaching her.

She turned and smiled at him. "Hey Furuichi," she greeted. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," he said. "What are you doing out here?"

"It got a bit too loud in there," she said. "You?"

"Yeah, it kinda became too loud," he agreed. He stood next to her and smiled. "Happy New Year, Agiel."

Agiel blushed slightly. "Happy New Year to you, Furuichi," she said. "So, have you gotten a New Year's kiss yet?" she asked, her voice teasing.

He shook his head. "No, not yet," he said. Right then, Agiel moved closer to him, smiling at him.

"Want one from me?" she asked, her voice becoming a whisper.

Furuichi's eyes widened in shock as a blush stained his face. However, he nodded. "Yeah."

Agiel smiled and leaned in closer until she pressed her lips on his in a short kiss. When she pulled away, Furuichi could see that she was blushing. However, he simply smiled at her before kissing her again. This one was longer, but it was gentle, sincere, and sweet.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other. They simply stood on the balcony in each other's arms, admiring the view of the Demon World covered in a blanket of snow, enjoying each other's company in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I read the 5th side story and I couldn't help but laugh. Oga's literally as dense as a neutron star! No, he's probably denser than a neutron star. But all in all, I liked it. Anyways, here's a little Jabberwock x Furuichi! Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: This is shounen-ai/Boys' Love.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 13: Gentle<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, Jabberwock**

**Pairings: JabaFuru (Jabberwock x Furuichi)**

**Summary: Strangely enough, Jabberwock was attracted by Furuichi's peaceful nature.**

The boy was so unusually gentle. Right from the first day when Furuichi started training, he was a very peaceful guy. And while he did have his violent side that would come out when using the tissue contracts, he was not a violent person by nature. That's what Jabberwock noticed about him.

In the first few days, whenever a fight was threatening to happen, Furuichi would always be trying to play mediator no matter what the situation, or who was in an argument with who. Hell, that kid stood out like a sore thumb in that school of thugs he came from. In Ishiyama, he was the only normal person in a world of delinquents who lusted for power, violence, and bloodshed.

With the Pillar Division, he did stand out somewhat, but it wasn't as much. Jabberwock could think of other members who didn't resort to violence as the first solution. Laymia, Quetzalcoatl, Salamander to some extent. Furuichi wasn't as strong as the pillar demons unless he was using those tissue contracts, so he definitely stood out.

Normally, Jabberwock hated gentleness and peace. He believed in sorting out problems with violence and fighting, so he was often annoyed whenever Furuichi shied away from watching brawls and other physical fights in their breaks, instead, preferring to read in the headquarters library and play cards or a game of chess with Quetzalcoatl. Then again, if Furuichi even did agree to a fight, there was a high chance that he would be in the infirmary with several broken bones.

But then, Jabberwock changed his opinion after seeing just how Furuichi dealt with one of Lord En's temper tantrums. Normally, if Lord En was at the headquarters and he was on the verge of tears, Jabberwock usually would grab him and shake him, yelling , 'Crying is for babies!'. However, Lord En would get even more scared by that, and nearly every pillar demon would be frantically trying to calm him down.

However, this time, Furuichi was the one to intervene. He simply walked up to Lord En, who was on the verge of crying and burning everything up, and gently patted him on the head before speaking to him in a firm, yet gentle voice. Lord En had calmed down almost immediately, much to the surprise of everyone. It was after that incident that Jabberwock felt an unusual sensation.

He had felt a strange stirring-like sensation in him when he saw how Furuichi's eyes softened up and how his voice, which was usually soft and gentle, became just a tad bit firm, all while sounding so gentle. And even after Furuichi started to toughen up in his training, his peaceful nature never really went away. Jabberwock actually liked it when he was peaceful. His nature must've really been rubbing off on him, because whenever he talked to him, he always felt calmer afterwards. Sure, Furuichi was terrified of him initially, but after a while, he loosened up and was no longer afraid.

As much as he tried to ignore this strange feeling, it seemed that chance had other plans. And somehow, Jabberwock found himself kissing Furuichi in the weapons room of the training arena. Jabberwock was slightly amused at how gentle he was with Furuichi. Usually, his physical contact was meant to hurt or kill, but now, he was gently holding him as if he was made of glass, like he would shatter if handled carelessly, his lips gently kissing Furuichi's soft lips.

When Jabberwock had taken Furuichi into the weapons room, he was understandably frightened. But when he suddenly started kissing him, Furuichi was very bewildered, especially at how gentle Jabberwock was holding him. However, he had found himself returning the kiss, feeling safe and protected in his arms.

They eventually broke away. Furuichi stared up at Jabberwock, his face flushed, his breath coming out in soft pants. "Jabberwock… why?" he asked.

Jabberwock lowered his eyes as his face heated up in embarrassment. "You… You make me feel… different… in a good way…" he said gruffly, unsure of how else to say it.

Again, Furuichi smiled that gentle, peaceful smile, and his eyes softened with understanding. Even without words, Jabberwock knew that he was returning the same feelings. And for once, Jabberwock smiled a genuine smile.

Now, he understood. He understood why he was so attracted to his peaceful nature. And he loved this new feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

**This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr by thecurtaincall: 'What if the Pillar Squad had cat-like tendencies of showing affection?', and I just had to write this. Updates will be slow the next few days, since school will be starting again. For now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 14: Kitty Love<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, Jabberwock, Hecadoth, Agiel**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Cats have many different ways of showing affection. Too bad the Pillar demons are rather terrifying when doing this.**

_**Slow Blinking/Loud Purring/Gifting Dead Animals**_

Furuichi was feeling really unnerved right now. Well, that was an understatement. More like terrified to the point where he was too scared to move. Right now, he was being stared at intensely by none other than Jabberwock.

_Why's he staring at me like that?! _He thought to himself. No, it was not staring. It was a pure 'I will slaughter you and your family' type of glare. Frankly, he felt like wetting himself out of fright.

"Uh… is something… wrong?" Furuichi asked timidly. However, Jabberwock suddenly let out a deep, guttural roar at him, terrifying the poor boy.

Letting out a timid squeak of fright, the silver-haired teen fled for his life, leaving the taller demon very confused. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, sounding somewhat hurt. "Did I scare him?"

Meanwhile, in his room, Furuichi was under the blankets, trembling in fear. What the hell had gotten into him? Why was Jabberwock suddenly appearing out of nowhere and staring at him creepily like that? Even more, why'd he roar at him?

He was suddenly brought out from his thoughts by the sound of a loud thud on the ground, as well as some pained groans. Suspicious, he peered out from the blanket and to his shock, he saw a half-dead thug on the floor. "What the-?!"

"What do you think?" He looked up and saw Jabberwock, standing before the body, a proud smile on his face. "You like it?"

Furuichi was about to protest but stopped. He didn't want to yell at him. Jabberwock looked happy and he didn't want to kill that. He found it strangely touching that Jabberwock was doing this for him, so he decided to feign contentment. Also, he valued his life too much to turn it down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Head ButtingLicking of Ears/Kneading**_

Furuichi had to fight an oncoming blush as he felt Agiel pounce on his lap. She smiled eagerly at him. "Heya!" she greeted.

"H-Hi…" he greeted back, unsure of what to say. "Wh-What's up?"

She didn't answer him, instead gently headbutting against his chest as she kneaded her hands on his lap. He had to fight down a nosebleed as he got a _wonderful _view of her cleavage. Damn, she was so hot, but why was she suddenly coming onto him?

"Is something wrong?" he tried to ask.

"Hm? No, you just smell really good…" she sighed contentedly.

Furuichi opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly felt her tongue slowly licking the shell of his ear. He felt a nosebleed coming again, but he fought it down. Yeah, he _definitely _did not mind this at all.

_Damn… I'm in heaven… _Furuichi thought in contentment as Agiel continued to knead him and lick his ears, along with gentle headbutts to his chest. Now this, was awesome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love BitesTummy Up/Napping with Owner**_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Furuichi yelped in pain as he felt a pair of teeth biting down on his arm. Turning, he saw Hecadoth biting on his arm.

"H-Hecadoth?! What the hell?! Stop that!" he protested to no avail. "Seriously, stop! My arm will come off!"

Frowning, Hecadoth released his arm. "What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"What's wrong with it?!" Furuichi nearly shouted, rubbing his aching arm. "You nearly bit my arm off!" He left the room, grumbling to himself.

A while later, when he came back into the living room, he saw Hecadoth, lying on the floor face-up. _What the hell? _He thought in confusion. _Why the hell is he on the floor like that? _

Hecadoth opened one eye and saw Furuichi's confused expression. He sighed, annoyed that he wasn't getting the hint. He planned to try again when he's about to go to sleep that night.

Sure enough, later that night, as Furuichi lay down in bed, he was suddenly constricted by a coil of demonic energy. "Whoa, what the-?!" He tried to struggle but it only got tighter. Suddenly, he was turned to face Hecadoth, who was lying down next to him.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" he demanded, but was quickly shut up when he saw his glare. Furuichi quieted down and simply let Hecadoth lie next to him. It wasn't long before he felt the steady breathing that he realized that Hecadoth had fallen asleep.

As awkward as it felt, he saw the demon's peaceful smile and he relaxed as well. Oh well. If Hecadoth was happy, then who was he to destroy it?


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry for the late update! My finals will be starting soon, but I just had to write this one up!**

**I was listening to the song 'Latch' by Disclosure and almost immediately, there were several Beelzebub pairings that came into mind. Aoi x Nene, Aoi x Agiel, Toujou x Shizuka, Furuichi x Agiel, Furuichi x Yolda, Oga x Hilda, Furuichi x Hecadoth, Kanzaki x Yuka, Himekawa x Kugayama... but ultimately, it was HecaFuru that won out. And I listened to that song on a loop to get in the mood for writing this. I recommend listening to the song 'Latch' while reading, it really sets the mood. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 15: Latch<strong>

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth**

**Pairings: HecaFuru**

**Summary: Furuichi may be a mystery to Hecadoth, but he never wanted to let go of him.**

Furuichi was a real mystery to Hecadoth. There was something about the human that attracted the pillar demon, that enticed him. Hecadoth had first felt it when he had been contracted for the first time. Actually, he was more annoyed about having his powers misused by Furuichi, so he had confronted him and told him to stop. However, it was the following incidents that ultimately captivated him even more.

When Hecadoth was contracted again during the fight against Takamiya, he had to admire Furuichi's strong willpower and determination. Again, he willingly lent his power to the newly-proclaimed 'tactician', and was absolutely devastated and horrified when Furuichi had not only lost, but had his heart torn out of his body and his soul torn in three pieces.

And now, Furuichi was training with them. Hecadoth had actually encouraged him to train with them, even persuading the leader to allow him to train. He had watched as the boy slowly became stronger and slowly won everyone's trust and friendship. However, out of all the pillar demons, Furuichi liked to spend time with Hecadoth. Likewise, Hecadoth liked to spend time with him, enjoying his company in silence, or with little conversations.

The demon never thought that he could be so captivated by a mere human. Yet there was something about the seemingly coy glint in Furuichi's stormy gray eyes, the softness of his silver hair, the brightness of his smile. Hecadoth was enticed by Furuichi, under the spell of his mysterious allure. Even when Furuichi wasn't around, Hecadoth was still fascinated with him. There may be boundaries that prevent him from fully knowing the human, but Hecadoth would willingly knock them down if it meant discovering more about him.

"Hecadoth." The familiar gentle voice brought the Pillar General out of his thoughts and he turned to the entrance of the watchtower. Standing in the doorframe was Furuichi, in the special uniform that was made for him.

Hecadoth smiled softly. "Furuichi," he acknowledged.

Furuichi walked up to him, standing next to him. "What's up?" he asked.

"Just thinking," Hecadoth responded. "You know, you're such an enigma, Furuichi."

Furuichi was somewhat surprised by that remark. "What do you mean?" he asked.

A small smile crossed Hecadoth's face as he continued. "I never thought I would be so captivated by a human before," he started. "You enchant me, Furuichi. It's almost as if a spell has been cast on me. I… I don't know how you do it. How you make me feel so… so enamoured."

Furuichi was stunned. He felt a blush slowly crossing his face. "I… I enchant you?" he asked, surprised. As surprised as he was, he was also flattered and strangely… happy.

A small chuckle escaped the Pillar General. "You're so adorable," he murmured, lovingly tracing Furuichi's jawline with a gloved finger, smiling fondly when Furuichi blushed even more.

And right then, it was as if sparks started to fly. Silence washed over the two as they looked into each other's eyes, both of them looking at each other longingly and affectionately. They never said it, but it was clear in their eyes.

_I won't let go of you. _

_Let me latch on to you._

Hecadoth unconsciously leaned in closer to Furuichi, slowly lowering his eyes. Furuichi made no attempt to move away. Instead, he slowly closed his eyes as he moved forward as well. With such a simple movement, whatever boundaries were between them were knocked down. And just as the longing became too much, Hecadoth closed the distance between them by slowly and gently brushing his lips against Furuichi's.

The kiss was short and hesitant, since it was their first. Hecadoth slowly pulled away and looked at Furuichi, waiting for permission to kiss him again. Furuichi simply smiled at him with an adorable blush on his face before nodding slightly.

Hecadoth smiled fondly at him. Right then, he captured Furuichi's lips with his in a sweet, genuine kiss. This time, he was no longer hesitant, and he kissed Furuichi with a tender gentleness that had a slight hint of passion, wrapping his arms around him. Likewise, Furuichi kissed him back, no longer shy as he twisted his fingers in his long black hair.

The moment was absolutely perfect. Furuichi was losing himself in the cool wintermint taste of Hecadoth's lips, while said demon was losing himself in the softness of Furuichi's lips. The boundaries were completely gone now and they had latched onto each other, promising to never let go, for now and forever.


End file.
